Cannabis, commonly known as marijuana and by numerous other names, is a preparation of the cannabis plant intended for use as a psychoactive drug and as medicine. Pharmacologically, the principal psychoactive constituent of cannabis is tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) representing one of hundreds of known compounds in the plant, including many other cannabinoids, such as cannabidiol (CBD), cannabinol (CBN), tetrahydrocannabivarin (THCV) and cannabigerol (CBG).
While certain of the cannabinoids are known to help with certain medical conditions, the illegality of cannabis has prevented wide spread usage for medical conditions. On the other hand, recreational, illegal use has flourished. However, as more and more states legalize cannabis for medical use, there is a need to develop cannabis for the efficient and effective treatment of many medical conditions.
Many cannabis-based products contain harmful preservatives (e.g., BHT, BHA) and stabilizers, artificial flavorings, colors, as well as toxic byproducts (e.g., Benzene, Hexane, heavy metals, etc.) from extraction methods, and/or trigger side effects and fail to provide effective relief for the subject medical condition.
It would be advantageous to develop an efficient and effective cannabis-based product that overcomes the drawbacks associated with currently available cannabis-based products.